What Happened To My Stuff?
by The-3-Sueslayers
Summary: By: SueSlayer 1,Demyx's cookies are the first to go missing,and over the last couple weeks Zexion's socks. Everyone's stuff goes missing. They all think Axel did it.Is is true?  Its a funny and cute story!Please R&R!  Chapter 3 now up!
1. Demyx's Cookies and the Culprit!

What Happened to My Stuff!?

This is SueSlayer1. I hope you enjoy my new story Please R&R for comments and suggestions. I hope it's not a horrible story. For my other story which was the Tales of Symphonia and KH crossover I will still write that story don't worry. This is not a one shot I will add more chapters later. Enjoy

Note: I do not own and Kingdom Hearts characters. Don't sue me

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Demyx was watching TV on the Plasma TV in the castle of Oblivion. He was watching a reality television show somehow even though there were no people in the castle of oblivion, only nobodies. A commercial came on about Chips Ahoy cookies and he suddenly felt really hungry, what food did he want? Well cookies and sugar of course!

"Roxas! Can you get me some cookies please!" Demyx said lazily and waited for Roxas to fetch it for him.

"Sorry Demy we're all out!" Roxas yelled back to Demyx so he could hear him.

"OK" Demyx said.

Demyx went up to his room in castle oblivion for he had a secret stash of cookies there. No one seemed to notice that Demyx was the one stealing all the cookies and outing them in his secret stash. He thought they would just replace them but everyone was to lazy to go buy the food, especially Vexen. He was all caught up in his experiments that he would shout curses at anyone that entered his lab. No one even knew how he survived in there without food, water or a bathroom because no one has seen him exit that room since a couple months ago.

_Flashback_

_Demyx knocked on Vexen's lab door and entered the lab because there was no I am busy sign._

"_VEXEN I brought you Brownies that Marly made and he barely ever makes them. THE BEST BROWNIES EVERRR!" Demyx shouted with clear joy._

"_DAMN YOU GET OUT OF MY LAB YOU KNOW I'M BUSY F YOU STUPID JOYFUL BITCH!" Vexen had shouted randomly_

"_umm ok…" Demyx was clearly sad but he didn't even bother to tell Vexen._

'_Oh well more for me!' He tried to go back to being his regular joyful self but he was freaked out for weeks because of that. _

'_Must be a side effect of his experiment' Demyx thought as he went to his room._

_End of Flashback_

Xemnas did the food shopping but he never bothered to pick up cookies along the way.

Demyx had made it to his room and he took out a key and unlocked the door. He then proceeded to his closet and opened a secret trapdoor inside the walk in closet. He went down the stairs and observed the room. He looked for his cookies. The room was large but he had many boxes of cookies and he would usually be able to spot them but the room was deserted. There were no cookies in sight.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! They can't be gone! Where did they go!" Demyx was panicking now.

He ran down the stairs into the common room where they were holding a meeting.

"Ahh good Demyx you finally got a sense of responsibility even though you were really late. You…were rushing down here because of the meeting right?" Xemnas asked slightly angered.

The room was dead silent everyone was staring at Demyx for one reason or another. The organization was thankful for Demyx interrupting Xemnas's useless babbling that had been going on for over a couple hours.

"MY COOKIES THEY'RE GONE!" Demyx Screamed so much that people covered their ears from the sudden noise from the dead silence.

"Demyx we're out of cookies of course they're gone. Unless as I presume you have been taking them?" Zexion the rare but intellectual speaker had said.

"Are you sure you haven't been drinking?" Marluxia the graceful assassin had said.

"Or had too many of Marluxia's Brownies" Axel snickered and said.

Everyone but Demyx and Xemnas had hit Axel on the head.

"Marluxia's brownies are good. Everyone likes them. Even you!" They said.

"Well I HAVE NOT BEEN DRINKING and… I'm sorry but the reason the cookies are gone is I had a secret stash of them… I took them like Zexion predicted and NOW THEYRE GONE!" Demyx started panicking again.

"Hmmm either Demyx lost the cookies or there's a thief" Xemnas said

"Most likely there's a thief. Countless numbers of my socks have gone missing, I don't lost my things and as everyone knows Demyx worships sugar and he would never lost Cookies" Zexion said as he was lost in thought.

"Fine I shall give out a new order. We shall put planning Sora's Demise on hold right now we shall find the thief within our very own organization XIII" Xemnas said

"Whoever finds the thief will be given 50 of MY brownies!" Marluxia said with delight

"And whoever is the thief will be sentenced to being a dusk for 1 week and everyone is free to bully the thief! Meeting dismissed!" Xemnas said as a last word.

After the meeting Vexen came out of his room. Apparently he had been watching the meeting through a security camera. He passed a note to Demyx before he went off into the kitchen. Demyx opened the note. It read:

_Demyx I have a feeling I know who the culprit is and I think so does everyone else. I think it's Axel. He likes to play pranks on everyone and he wouldn't mind stealing a few personal belongings from everyone. But for now don't let him know. After all that matters is Xemnas knows and even the idiot Xigbar does. We don't have any hard core evidence that it was him though. Start looking for evidence just like everyone else._

_Vexen._


	2. Larxene's Dress and the Alcohol!

Hehehe! This is SueSlayer 1 and this is the second chapter of What Happened to my Stuff? I hope you enjoyed it so far and aren't getting bored. Do you think Axel was the one who stole the stuff? There is a twist in this story. Quite a funny one too. This Chapter is about Larxene and what she had stolen and if she found any evidence! Please R&R so I can know what you like and don't like about my work so I can fix it! I might stop posting these chapters if you don't R&R! Enjoy

Note: I do not own Kingdom Hearts Characters

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Larxene herself was wondering who stole Demyx's cookies even though it was a silly thing to worry about. She did think it was Axel but the whole thing just seemed too simple. It's as if there was more than 1 culprit or something. Larxene wandered around the steps of castle oblivion but then decided to go to her room. She made her way to her room and opened her closet to look for her ballroom dress and admire it for it was the only thing she had not gotten from the world that never was. She looked but it wasn't there and neither were her favourite pair of black boots. In her closet she saw a dark sticky liquid that smelled like drugs. It was some sort of alcohol.

"Alcohol… Hmmm the person who did this is very smart… Maybe it was Axel… But Axel is too stupid…" Larxene thought

"Maybe I should make my way to Xemnas and Zexion… The few smart people who I'm sure are innocent." Larxene took a sample of the liquid and made her way down to the common room where she's sure they'd be.

Instead she saw Demyx who never weeps looking as if he was going to break.

"WAHHHHH! How am I supposed to survive without sugar until the culprit is caught!" Demyx cried and weeped

"Who said you couldn't eat sugar?" Larxene asked

"XEMNAS SAID SO! He said that I must not eat any sugar to make sure that the culprit doesn't target my cookies again!!!" Demyx answered while crying

"errrr" Larxene said while trying to keep a straight face at Demyx's strange dilemma

"Well anyways I must make my way to the meeting room because I'm sure that's the next place Xemnas and Zexion would be I presume?" Larxene said

"Yeah…" Demyx answered

"Hey wanna come with me! I got some evidence when the culprit targeted my room" Larxene said trying to cheer Demyx up.

"OK!" Demyx said when he recovered all lost joy

Both Demyx and Larxene were just about to leave when they noticed Axel staring pervertedly at Larxene. He was also drooling.

"Stop staring at me or else I will make today one of your worst nightmares" Larxene said when she was pissed off

"ermmm I wasn't staring… So there is no need to beat me up." Axel said when he was still staring and drooling.

"DAMN YOU F-ING PERVERT ILL KILL YOU BITCH!" The calm Larxene had gone into radioactive mode and was beating the living crap out of Axel.

-1 hour and 30mins later-

Axel lay there unable to move except for twitching. Larxene had broken Axel's nose, both his arms and both his legs and kicked him in the you know where over 10,000 times in this hour and 30 mins. The medical service for the castle of oblivion (which were dusks btw) had him bed-ridden and taken to the hospital.

Roxas who was in the common room saw this all happen.

"He is so hopeless. Why would anyone want to mess with Larxene like that! Honestly…" Roxas had slapped his forehead and sighed.

"Idiots that's who!" Demyx had replied.

"Anyway Roxas, Demyx are you going to come along with me to present some clues for the culprit?" Larxene had become calm again

"OK!" They both replied

-After they presented the clues-

"Hmm… It smells like liquer does it not?" Zexion said

"My guess Is that this person is controlling puppets from behind the scenes!" Xemnas said

"That is my guess too…" Larxene said

"THEY WILL PAY FOR TAKING MY DRESS AND MY FAVOURITE PAIR OF BOOTS DAMN THEM!" Larxene screamed


	3. Marluxia's Enchanted Rose Gone?

This is SueSlayer 1. I hope you like the story so far. This chapter is about Marluxia's flower that got stolen. Will he find the same alcohol substance where his flower got stolen? Please R&R!!!

Note: I do not own Kingdom Hearts Characters!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last Chapter_

_Hmm…It smells like liquor does it not?" Zexion said_

"_My guess Is that this person is controlling puppets from behind the scenes!" Xemnas said_

"_That is my guess too…" Larxene said_

"_THEY WILL PAY FOR TAKING MY DRESS AND MY FAVOURITE PAIR OF BOOTS DAMN THEM!" Larxene screamed_

Chapter 3

Marluxia was watering and tending to flowers in his garden in the courtyard of the Castle of Oblivion.

"What a pretty petunia and Daylily!" He said

Marluxia had tended to all his flowers… All but one. In his room he owned a single red rose that glowed while inside its glass case. It was enchanted. Technically it wasn't his though. He had stolen it from The Beast. I guess now he will never be human, even if he is to be loved and he loves in return. But on the other hand it is his if you use the rule "finders keepers".

_Flashback_

_Marluxia had taken the job off Xaldin as he had failed to turn The Beast into a heartless. He made his way into the beasts room through a corridor of darkness. He then waited for the Beast to enter his room but something caught his eye. A single red rose that glowed in its glass case. It was enchanted. As you know Marly loves flowers and this was the prettiest flower he had seen in his entire life._

"_Ohhhhhh! It's so beautiful!" Marluxia said as he observed the flower with eyes that seemed to be hypnotized._

_He grabbed the flower and proceeded to get out with a corridor of darkness. He didn't even mind if he was scolded for failing the mission as long as he had this beautiful flower to add to his collection. This one was going to be his most favourite one yet! As soon as he had opened up his corridor of darkness The Beast had appeared at the door. (talk about perfect timing.)_

_"THAT'S MINE!! DAMN YOU XALDIN I NEVER KNEW YOU LIKED FLOWERS!" The Beast Yelled. It seems as if he had gotten Marly mixed up with Xaldin for he was wearing the hood on his black cloak!_

_"I AM NOT XALDIN! DON'T YOU EVER MIX ME UP WITH HIM DAMN YOU! IM MARLUXIA! DON'T MIX ME UP WITH HIM AGAIN! F YOU!" Marly yelled and cursed loud as he could even though he was usually calm._

_He then jumped down the corridor yelling "MUAHAHAHA MARLUXIA ALWAYS WINS!"_

"_WAIT THAT'S MINE! DON'T STEAL OTHER PEOPLE'S STUFF! Hah he got away… How am I going to tell Belle…" The Beast said._

_End of Flashback_

Marluxia had made his way to his room and had unlocked the door. He looked on his desk and everywhere in his room but the rose was nowhere to be seen.

"NO!!! The thief stole my most treasured item!" Marluxia was sad and frustrated.

Near his desk he saw a dark liquid that smelled of alcohol… (it was the same liquid that Larxene found! Of course he doesn't know Larxene found the same liquid)

"Hmmmm… It seems to be some sort of alcohol… I will go ask Xamnas, Zexion, Larxene and Demyx about this because they're innocent… They had things stolen too"

Marluxia made his way down to the common room to talk to the people who had treasured items already stolen from them.

"I found some dark liquid in my room that seemed to smell of alcohol… I think the culprit is drugging people so they can steal things instead of him dirtying his own hands… Somewhat like Zexion… You think its him?" Marluxia said snickering

"It's not me… But to be honest I would do something like that If I were the culprit which I am not because I have more socks missing than before…" Zexion explained.

"I think that maybe we should start investigating after the next stolen item." Xemnas said

"Then we can research the liquids right?" Larxene said

"Yep!" Said Demyx

Sorry if this chapter is a little boring! I promise to make up for it in the next chapter! Gomenasai! (Gomenasai means sorry in Japanese)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
